Riley's Wedding
by MTL17
Summary: Maya was always going to cry at Riley's wedding. Although when the moment finally comes it's not for the reason she thought it would be.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**

Maya Hart hadn't spent a lot of time imagining her own wedding, but she'd imagined Riley's wedding a thousand times. Why? Because she figured she'd have weddings, as in plural. So she'd have plenty of chances to get it right. Besides, Riley would want to plan each and every one of them, and how could she possibly deny Riley Matthews anything? She was her best friend. She loved her.

Or at least that was the answer she'd rehearsed in front of the mirror her entire life, to the point on the rare occasion she had to deliver these lines her performance was virtually perfect. They had to be, because no one could know the real reason she thought so much about Riley's wedding. Not even Riley.

Maya thought she would take it to her grave. Instead she told Riley all about it the night before her wedding...

*

"I'm going to cry." Maya said softly and out of the blue, not looking up from the magazine she was reading.

"What's that peaches?" Riley asked brightly, then when there wasn't a reply and she noticed the look on the other girl's face Riley got up, sat down beside Maya on the bed and softly pushed, "Maya. Talk to me."

Maya took a deep breath, put the magazine down, finally looked at the other girl and then repeated just as softly, "I'm going to cry."

Riley frowned, "Now?"

"No." Maya smiled, although that was probably a lie, "At your wedding."

*

It was only a matter of time. Maya knew that, and now so did Riley. But Maya was determined to hold out for as long as possible, and so far she was doing pretty well. Okay, the wedding hadn't officially started yet, but she had managed to put on her dress and make it into the church with everybody else without crying. She'd cried in the morning shortly after she woke up, but that couldn't be helped either, and she knew she was always going to cry at the morning of Riley's wedding, for the same reason she was going to cry at the ceremony itself.

Although it was for a very different reason than she originally thought.

After what felt likean eternity of waiting 'Here Comes The Bride' began playing on the organ and Mr Matthews began walking his daughter down the aisle, Riley looking every bit as breath-takingly perfect as Maya had known she would on this day, and that was it. She was already a goner, tears flooding her eyes.

Maya desperately gritted her teeth and kept a smile glued to her face, just like she had practised all those times in front of a mirror for this day, but the closer Riley got to her destination it was becoming harder and harder to hide the truth. She just couldn't help it, Riley was just so beautiful, and this day wasn't overwhelming for the same reason she thought it would be.

*

"I've imagined it a thousand times." Maya said softly, explaining herself further when Riley gave her a concerned look, "I'd imagine you slowly walking down the aisle, big goofy grin on your face, as you got your happy ever after. You walking to, to the perfect guy, and promising to love him forever, to be his forever, and then kissing him after you were announced man and wife. I Imagined it all Riles, while watching from the crowd and desperately trying to keep a smile on my face, but failing because, because watching that would be the hardest thing I'd ever have to do. And I tried, but every time I'd practised smiling I just always cried, until I knew that would be the end of our friendship. That you would never speak to me again after that, because I ruined your wedding."

There was a long pause, and then Riley placed her hand on top of Maya's and softly reminded her, "Maya, you know it's not just my wedding, right? It's ours?"

"I know..." Maya smiled through the tears which were already on her face, laughing as she mostly jokingly confessed, "That's why I'm going to be a total wreck, and you're never going to want to go through with the ceremony. Because you'll look down the aisle and see a weeping mess, and it won't matter that it's from overwhelming happiness at thinking that this could be real. That you could actually love me. That you could ever want to marry me. And run away when you finally realise what a big loser I am."

"Then we'll be losers together." Riley beamed proudly, intertwining their fingers, "Forever."

*

And they were, Riley breaking into sobs the second she saw Maya waiting for her at the bottom of the aisle, and then when she saw her wife to be was practically shaking she pulled her hand away from her father and ran down the aisle as fast as her big awkward legs would carry her. Somehow she avoided tripping over her big white dress and pulled Maya into the kind of crushing hug they had always given each other.

"I'm so sorry Riles." Maya whispered into the other girl's ear.

"Don't be." Riley whispered, pulling back so that Maya could see that both their faces were covered in tears, "I love you."

"I love you too." Maya softly said, before kissing her fiancée in getting on with the ceremony.

*

"God, you're so cheesy... Mrs Matthews." Maya grinned through her tears.

"I love you too, Mrs Matthews." Riley grinned dreamily at the love of her life, before kissing her softly.

Which was an exchange they had the night before, and the night after their wedding.


End file.
